The Migration
by gw11walkersean
Summary: The Story of a new life in The New World


Chapter 1

"It is decided then, blow sacred horn."

Soon monster after monster gathers on the beach until its packed from monsters of every species Rath, Mizutsune, Zamtrios, Ceamus, Lagiacrus monsters of every type.

"We are gathered here today to discuss a pressng issue, the humans," said a withered Kushala Daora.

"Those in favour of migration raise a limb."

The majority of the the monsters raised their limbs, then a Tigrex piped up.

"Where are we migrating to?"

"Good question, The New World."

"How do we know it even exists?"

"We have two Elder Dragons who have travelled there."

Those Elder Dragons are me and my friend Scorch.

Chapter 2

"What about the monsters who cannot swim nor fly?"

"I'm glad you asked that, for all monsters who cannot swim or fly you will be transported by a Zorah Magdaros."

"Now are there any more questions, no good now let us begin."

Bit by bit the monsters pile on to the Zorah Magdaros and by nightfall the monsters of the Old World are ready to migrate. So we begin our journey.

"Well this exciting isn't it."

"Just concentrate on guiding everyone to the New World."

"You are no fun, you know that. I'm going to go and start up a conversation with someone."

Chapter 3

So I hang back for a bit then decide to go talk to the pair of Tigrex I saw at the beach.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk, Scorch is no fun."

"Who's Scorch?"

"He's the Teostra at the front."

"Oh, sorry let me introduce myself. My name is Eclipse."

"I'm Grimclaw."

"I'm Starfang."

"I take it you two are mates?"

"Yes," They both reply simultaneously.

"Do you have a mate?"

"Yes, she's down there resting. Her name is Moon."

So we talk and talk and actually become quite good friends.

"I know a place in the new world that would be perfect for you two, its got a cave, a stream running outside. Pure Perfection.

"But, wouldn't you want it?"

"I've already found a place in the highlands."

After what seemed like an eternity we arrive.

"So where is this 'perfect place'."

"Follow me."

"Wow, you really weren't exaggerating."

"Now I'm going to go head off now to find Moon."

"I found Moon at our den and getting dark so we sleep together."

Chapter 4

Unkown POV

"Are the nets ready."

"Yes."

"As soon as we through them over the the dragons we nail the net down, understood." "Have barrel bombs at the ready as a failsafe."

"3 2 1 NOW."

Chapter 5

I wake up to find a net thrown over me and Moon aswell as Hunters surrounding us, I thrash about wildly and notice the barrel bombs planted near me. I hit them with my tail onto an air vent that pushes it up but it hit a flying Raphinos.

Chapter 6

Commander POV

"Sir, won't that alert other monsters of our presence?"

"No, a monster would have to be flying over us to notice but all the monsters are."

"Um Sir?"

"What is it!"

"There is a Bazelgeuse flying towards."

"EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!"

Chapter 7

As Ihad hoped the explosion had attracted a Bazelgeuse it starts shedding it's explosive scales around the hunters,

most are killed but some escape on wingdrakes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What is your name?"

"Eruption."

"And with that he flies away into the distance."

"Moon, we must warn Grimclaw and Starfang."

"Agreed."

So we fly with the speed of a comet to Grimclaw and Starfang's den.

"Grimclaw!"

"They took her, THEY TOOK HER!"

"Calm down, now what happened?"

"We had just woken up then I felt a sharp pain and everything went black, the last thing I saw was hunters surrounding her."

"Well, we can't just rampage into Astera to rescue her, but I might know someone who can." "Follow me."

So we fly to the edge of the New World and then climb into a cavern.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see. Dracoooo."

Chapter 8

Draco POV

"Who dares awaken me!? Oh, its you Eclipse. What do you want?"

"I, _we_ would like to ask a favour."

"And what would that favour be?"

"To rampage into Astera."

"Why would I want to rampage into Astera?"

"Well they sort of captured his mate and are most likely going to kill her."

"WHAT did you say?"

"They took his mate."

"Then why are we wasting our time talking, let us go."

"Hey Eclipse?"

"Yeah."

"Why is Draco helping us?"

"His mate was killed by the Research Commission."

Chapter 9

Commander POV

"Sir!"

"Yes."

"There seems to be a Dalamadur approaching Astera."

"A DALAMADUR IN THE NEW WORLD? HUNTERS TO YOUR STATIONS!"

Chapter 10

Eclipse POV

"Right while Dracos distracting the hunters lets find Starfang."

We find her chained in the smithy.

"Starfang!"

"I'm fine Grimclaw."

"Ok good, now lets get you out of here."

We bite through her chains then fly in to the distance. Then I see Draco slither back into the ocean.

"Grimclaw we must be very wary."

Then I fly back to my den to find Moon.


End file.
